dragonfliesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chatroom Rules
Dragonflies Wiki is an online encyclopedia for the organization of the series' which calls for formality and maturity to strict rules. For a more comfortable place to discuss, a Discord has been created to talk about the game, meet people with similar interests, play games, and talk about various other topics. To keep this a comfortable place, certain ground rules have been established to ensure that everyone has a positive chat experience. Chat rules Due to the fact that the chat is not an official part of Dragonflies Wiki, rules have been laid back a bit. However, this does not mean you have the right to be rude, personally attack others, or do other things that would be frowned upon on the Wiki. #'Behave yourself.' Do not personally attack others. #'Do not' ask for rights. Unless you are a staff member, you will not be given them. You must earn your way through the three ranks available. #'Do not' ask for access to any of the staff channels. #'Real world politics' or other controversial issues can be directed to the current-events channel, but not the general channel. #'No role-playing outside the designated channel.' Role-playing must stay in the #role-play channel. #'Do not ask for extreme personal information.' Personal information includes town, full name, school name, etc. Anything that may seem out of the ordinary should be reported to a staff member. #'Leaders and seers' are admins. They have the ability to kick and ban other users, and are allowed to enforce policies or enforce rules. Bans If any of these rules are broken, you may be subjected to two warnings, then a kick, then a ban. If there are any other things a staff member asks you to stop doing, yet you repeat doing it, it will start with a kick, then a ban. The staff member will decide how long it will be. Channel operators Currently, the only staff on the chat is SascavaHuski. Subchannels Subchannels that exist are: #announcements (where announcements will be made) #staff (a channel only staff can see to discuss with another) #welcome (welcome messages and where you can make your introduction) #rules (a reminder of the server rules) #role (any questions about the role system) #general (anything can be talked about here—if it doesn't fit in other categories) #general-spoilers (anything can be talked about here if it contains a spoiler about the games or characters. Conspiracy theories are also allowed) #art (fan art or other art you want to showcase) #memes-and-spam (a fun place to post pictures and funny memes—always keep in mind everything must be child appropriate) #cloudhead (the channel to play Cloudhead's character guessing game) #pawheart (a place to request animal pictures from Pawheart and post your own animal pictures) #role-play (role play that takes place in the warrens) Voice sub channels #general - (general voice chat) #staff (voice chat for staff to discuss) Roles *Chief and Seers = both are admins and operators, "Seer" is to separate the other staff from the founder *Guards = Rollbacks and chatmods *Mothers = Bots coded for Discord entertainment *Pured, Outer Warren, and Kit = Regular users—you start as a kit and make your way up to become pured See also *Extended reading on behavior and management practices for the chatroom